


Sitting on the Throne

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Bhalla POV, Gen, I'm terrible at titles, Just read, and I don't really write a lot, basically my take at Bhalla and Baahubali's relation when they were younger, please, so ... maybe check it out, this is my first fic, young!Baahu, young!Bhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: A young Bahubali and Bhallaladeva want to sit on the throne, which they are not allowed to do. But they decide to do it anyway !! I'm bad at summaries as well, just read !!





	Sitting on the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of writing so, feedback and constructive criticism will be appreciated !!

They weren’t allowed to play around the throne. Not that anyone thought they were careless or stupid enough to cause damage, but, it was protocol to never let anyone in the room without the Queen’s presence or orders. So, they plotted and planned and failed. For a long time, they did it alone, without the other knowing.

One day, few weeks before Bhalla’s 13th birthday, two of the guards fell sick and had to be replaced by younger, untrained guards for a short while. And so, Bhalla and Baahu sat in their rooms, plotting and planning. By now, they knew the standard routine of every member in the palace, and they planned in order to avoid anyone else interrupting their adventure. Baahu was practicing his irresistible smile and the words he would use to sweet talk them into letting him get inside; Bhalla did none of that, he got hold of a stiff, short rod and imagined 50 possible moves that could incapacitate the guards without fatal damage. Neither of them were prepared for the other.

* * *

 

“Bhalla! Shouldn’t you be training?” There it was. The irresistible smile that made him look more innocent than he was.

“I got rescheduled, unlike you. So, what exactly are you doing here?” Bhalla was used to that smile, it was meant to be distracting, from something he did or something he was about to do. Either way, it meant nothing good.

“I got lost.”

“Lost?”

“Yes. I was going to the training grounds but, I turned the wrong way and I got lost. I’ve been trying so hard to find my way, I’m really glad that I found you.”

“You got lost? You live here! Have you lost your brains as well?”

That was a ridiculous excuse and Baahu was aware of that, this is going so wrong. His first mistake was that smile, he knows that Bhalla knows exactly what the smile means. Second mistake, getting lost, that was meant to be the excuse he gave to any wandering guards he might stumble upon. But, something else doesn’t add up, Bhalla never cared about what he up to, any other day Bhalla would maybe nod at him and continue doing whatever he did.

“What are you doing here?” Now that Baahu was scrutinizing him, he noticed that Bhalla’s usual _I got this under control_ demeanor was absent. And …… he looked ... _extra_ bulky?

“Did you gain weight?”

“Oh, and now you’re insulting me? You’re the one who got lost in a place you’ve been living your entire life. I don’t think you are in a position to insult me right now.”

Baahu wasn’t listening to any of his ramble, sizing him up one more time, Baahu went in for a pseudo hug.

“What are you doing? Get off me.” Bhalla tried pushing his brother away, but it was too late, Baahu’s hands already found the rod that was neatly tucked inside his shirt. Baahu took a step back and stared at his brother, his brother stared right back at him, daring him to say a word. After an excruciatingly long minute, Baahu was the first to break the silence.

“You want to break into the Throne Hall, too!”

“Keep it down!” Bhalla took a few extra seconds to figure out what that statement meant. His brother didn’t get lost. As much as he likes to believe that Baahu is stupid, he is not. Baahu was plotting to get into the throne hall as well.

After a few minutes of heated discussion, where all the heat came from Bhalla, they decided to go together. But, by the time they arrived at the Throne Hall, Sivagami and an assembly of men were already present in the room. Dismayed, they turned around and went back to their rooms.

* * *

 

A few days later, with 10 days to Bhalla’s birthday, he was sitting in his room doing his favorite thing, picturing a war, and how heroic he would be. He would be a tall man, of course, and bulky. He would build his body up with strong muscles that he would able to defeat even a bull. But there would be a terrible war and their enemies would be strong, but he would be stronger. He’d command the soldier in the most unpredictable, genius ways. And he would yield, the sharpest, fastest sword. No, not a sword, something more damaging. He didn’t know what it was, but, he’d find something more damaging. And would kill his enemies, all of them. And his people would be so grateful for his bravery that …...

His favorite time was interrupted by Baahubali barging into his room.

“I was thinking.” Baahu didn’t spare his brother a look, he strolled in and fell on the bed, immediately lifting his feet up and making himself comfortable.

“Well, that would be a first.” Bhalla was ignored.

“It would be strategically wiser for us to work together.”

“For?”

“To get into the Throne Hall. I want to sit on the throne.”

“You won’t. _I will be_ sitting on the throne. And I already have a plan. I don’t need your cooperation.” Bhalla opened the door once again and motioned for Baahu to leave.

Two hours later, Bhalla’s door was once again thrown open by Baahubali, he came in carrying a lot of papers and set it down on Bhalla’s table without saying a word. Bhalla, too busy trying to figure out what his brother was trying to do, stood in the middle of the room, narrowing eyes and following every movement.

Baahu stood straight, looking very serious with his hands on his hips, “The objective of this meeting is to establish why an attack mission carried out together would be more desirable.”

.

.

After an hour had passed Bhalla was willing to let Baahu join him and lead the mission if he wished. It wasn’t that Baahu’s _‘meeting’_ (where Baahu did all the talking) was very convincing, but Bhalla would do _anything_ for that sweet, sweet silence.

“Baahu, please stop. I’ve seen the truth of your ways. Let’s do it together.”

“Yes! It was a great meeting, wasn’t it? Uncle Kattappa gave me the idea.” Baahu said it with such enthusiasm and pride that it was hard not to be annoyed at him. Why does he always have to be so happy?

“He is not your uncle.”

“Yes, he is.” The smile dropped from his face faster than Bhalla could blink. Baahu said it with such strong conviction that nobody could argue against it. Without the smile on his face, Baahu’s face looked hard and unforgiving. Suddenly, Bhalla could picture it; Baahubali, facing his enemy, with nothing but a sword, sometimes not even that, everyone would tremble before him. His enemies wouldn’t dare to wage war against him, and the ones that did, wouldn’t live long enough to brag about it.

“And now, let’s make our genius plan.” Baahu said in an excited tone with the smile slowly breaking in. Bhalla feared for the man who would ever wipe the smile off his brother’s face.

“We don’t need to make a plan. I already made one.” Now it was Bhalla’s turn to smile. And if it was more of a smirk than a smile? No one was questioning it. “I know the guards on duty tomorrow, I bribed them with a little something. They’ll let us in.”

“The guards aren’t allowed to take bribes, regardless of who it come from. It is against the law of Mahishmati and they should be reported …”

“Relax, little brother. I’ve got this under control.”

“But ... but they’re criminals, they shouldn’t have the job if they can’t honor it. That’s what Mother says.”

“Baahu, relax. If you insist, we will report them after we’re done with this. Don’t ruin my plan.”

Bhalla walked towards the door and held it open, “You can leave now. Also, ask your Uncle Kattappa about knocking.”

* * *

 

The next day, both the brothers marched towards the Throne Hall with a smile on their faces. This wasn’t unusual for Baahu, but people were wary about a Bhalla who was smiling.

The guards let them in without a question and Baahu turned to Bhalla, not believing that his plan had actually worked. He was overjoyed at being in the Throne Hall with only his brother to keep him company, but, Bhalla had eyes only for the throne. Bhalla practically ran to the throne, slowly sitting on the throne. He placed his arms on the arms of the throne, closed his eyes and sighed. His hands slowly caressed the throne and he could see himself; he would be sitting on throne in grand royal costume, the Hall would be full of ministers and people, he would give out judgement that would decide his people’s fate …

“Enough. My turn. Before someone comes. Get up, Bhalla!” Baahu excitedly pushed Bhalla off the throne and took his place. And Bhalla saw another picture, Baahu sitting on the throne instead of him, his brother would steal his dream, his brother would steal his people, his brother would … they weren’t even brothers. Baahubali is an orphan that Sivagami loves. Baahubai has no place in the palace, he has no rights over the people!  

As Bhalla looked at an ecstatic Baahu, sitting on the throne, he decided he didn’t have a brother.

* * *

 

That night, when all of Mahishmati was asleep, only one person was awake, and he wrote:

_“Amarendra Baahubali, that is I, will protect the people of Mahishmati, and their health, wealth and dignity …”_


End file.
